la boda de Maria
by marshmooncita
Summary: "Porque en una boda siempre habrá un beso para finalizar la historia"
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar, un gusto para mi poder escribir esto para ustedes, espero que les guste y bueno: esta historia esta planteada en un futuro de la historia de Skip Beat. poco a poco se ira desenlazando la historia y el eje pirncipal es la boda de María Takarada.

 _con mucho, este primer capitulo, cariño para ustedes._

* * *

 **-Una mirada llena de profunda pasión-**

Sus ojos color ámbar recorrían rápidamente los titulares de la prensa: " _La señorita María Takarada confirma su compromiso con el director italiano Nicol Coppola". –_ Mama… hay un hombre feo que me dice que guarde silencio…-dijo un niño tomándola de la chaqueta, mientras sus ojos no paraban de leer: _"Dos más dos son cuatro y cuatro más dos son seis; el número exacto de estrellas que se esperan en el casa de los Takarada", "La libertad de uno se acaba cuando comienza la del otro; palabras de la señorita Takarada para la prensa"._ –Mami… - insistió el pequeño jalando la chaqueta sin conseguir la atención necesaria, porque su madre seguía absorta en los titulares: _"Me enamore de su mirada; declaración de un romántico italiano" y "Un compromiso de cuentos de hadas, escrito con flores y firmado con una única pasión por el dinero"._

La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció y tomo la revista que contenía el último titular leído. _Pasión por el dinero._ Sabia, por experiencia propia, que todos los cuentos de interés popular contenidos en ese montón de hojas engrapadas eran mentiras; simples y puras mentiras que tal vez, solo una vez en un millón de veces, podía llegar a contener cierta pisca de verdad. _Mentiras._ –Disculpe, quisiera comprar esta revista…- dijo al vendedor, tomando antes el articulo de su interés, para luego asomarse por el pequeño espacio formado entre el centenar de golosinas que habían en aquel kiosco ubicado en la esquina de una plaza infantil y entregarle la revista que quería comprar. Busco en su bolso y – ¿Recibe dólares?- agrego sacando un billete del bolsillo de su pantalón, levemente sonrojada al ver que no traía yenes. Antes de salir había traído un poco de dinero local, pero, ¿Dónde lo había metido si no era en su billetera? ¿Y su billetera? ¿¡Y sus documentos personales!? _Mi billetera, la cámara, la agenda…_ –Kami-sama.- susurro para sí misma saliendo de aquella primera impresión. Miro a su hijo, quien se había sentado en la berma de la avenida ya que se había cansado de intentar llamar la atención de su madre, y le hizo una mueca preguntando qué había sucedido. –Un señor vestido de negro se ha llevado la _princht_ y la billetera mientras mami miraba los artículos…- le comento y la mujer sonrió agotada para luego pasarse la mano por la punta de sus cabellos. – Intente decirlo, pero mami no me escucho.- agrego el niño inflando los cachetes al recordar la frustración de no ser tomado en cuenta.

Un profundo enojo se apodero del rostro de la mujer antes de suspirar e ir donde estaba sentado su pequeño de tan solo cuatro años. Acababan de llegar a Tokio y ya eran víctima de la grata hospitalidad de su ciudad. –Está bien, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse mi amor… perdóname por no haberte escuchado, ¿sí?- el niño asintió rápidamente, tomo la mano de su madre y se puso de pie para guiarla hasta los columpios y jugar un poco.

…

Las horas habían pasado, la fría corriente del invierno se había encargado de reflejar la respiración de madre e hijo durante la larga travesía que les había tocado caminar. El paseo fue largo, a medio camino el niño no aguanto más y la joven lo tomo entre sus brazos para luego pasar a cargarlo en su espalda. La noche se hizo presente en la ciudad y la travesía se convirtió en un bello paseo bajo los faroles, con juegos a caballito y canticos, hasta que llegaron a la gran entrada de la mansión Takarada. – ¿Mami, quien vive aquí?- pregunto el niño apegando su mejilla a la de su madre, sin obtener respuestas ya que esta parecía concentrada en otra cosa. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en una joven muchacha que estaba sentada fuera de la puerta de la gran casa. – mami, hay alguien ahí…- le susurro el pequeño como si fuera un secreto y su madre asintió levemente antes de bajarlo de su espalda para pedirle, con un dulce _shh_ , que guardara silencio. –mami, pero hay alguien…-

La mujer de ojos ámbar suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro y se agacho a la altura del niño. –mi amor, por favor… ahora, voy a tocar el timbre, ¿sí? Y quiero que guardes mucho silencio…

– ¿Por qué mami?

– Porque ahora somos espías…

– ¿Espías como si fuéramos el hombre araña?- pregunto y la madre asintió sin comprender cuál era el razonamiento lógico de aquella relación, sinceramente lo único quería era que el niño mantuviera silencio en todo momento. Ella no había programado llegar a aquella hora hasta ese lugar, pero el hecho del robo de su billetera la obligo a esto. Ella hubiera preferido llegar temprano, hablar con María acerca de su pequeño problema y luego participar alegremente en la fiesta sin inconvenientes o problemillas, pero, las cosas no habían salido como lo había planeado; incluso, traer con ella a su hijo tampoco estaba dentro de los planes, pero como no era capaz de dejarlo solo… tenía solo cuatro años; si una niñera de confianza no podía hacerse cargo de él, nadie más que su madre lo haría. – si mi amor, como si fuéramos el hombre araña. –comento antes de besarle dulcemente la frente y volver a hacer _shhhhh…_

Se puso de pie y antes de tocar el timbre escucho un fuerte –onee-sama… ¡Kyoko onee-sama!- de parte de la joven que antes había estado sentada fuera de la puerta de su casa. El rostro de la joven de dulces risos rubios dejo de estar empañado por tristeza, para permitirse sonreír como no lo hacía de hace tiempo. Un emotivo reencuentro y un fuerte abrazo sello aquel momento, hasta que María fijo sus ojos en la pequeña presencia que se escondía detrás de uno de los amplios pilares que marcaban la reja de entrada en donde se encontraba, en ese momento, Kyoko y ella. Lo miro atentamente dejando de prestar atención a las palabras de una onee-sama que explicaba el porqué se habían demorado tanto en llegar. _Es pequeño, tiene los ojos de Kyoko-onee y…_ sonrió ante la idea de que el niño debía sentirse realmente como una cebolla, tenía tanta ropa encima que lo único que podía ver de él era el color de sus ojos. -… Kyoko one-sama, ese niño…

Kyoko miro a su lado buscando al pequeño y se sorprendió, soltando una encantadora risa, al verlo escondido tras el pilar de la gran reja. – Es un súper agente…- le secreteo a María quien asintió sin hacer mayores preguntas e involucrándose en el juego. Invito rápidamente a Kyoko a pasar y dejaron la reja abierta, la cual fue cerrada minutos después por un atrasado Kuon Hizuri, para que el pequeño súper espía les pudiera seguir el paso. Kuon no se sorprendió cuando vio a un pequeño niño escondido detrás del pilar de la entrada de la casa del presidente Takarada, incluso le pareció gracioso ver como un pequeño se esforzaba por jugar al aire libre a pesar del frio que hacia esa noche, pero, cuando se decidió a descubrir quién era; incluyéndose en el juego como otro súper espía, se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver los ojos que lo enamoraban en ese niño. _Los mismos ojos._ El pequeño tenía el mismo color de ojos que la mujer que había robado su corazón, y aun más, sin querer, en un acto descuidado del niño donde perdió su gorro a causa de una voltereta que se dio, pudo ver el rubio cabello del pequeño. Un rubio igual al suyo, un cabello que le recordaba su imagen de infancia, un chico que le recordaba sus inocentes juegos de espía secreto y aventuras, unos ojos que le provocaban el mismo sentimiento en su corazón que lo que sentia por la unica mujer dueña de su persona. _Diablos… basta Kuon, no pienses más._ Su mente estaba trayendo recuerdos pasados, momentos que había vivido hace cinco años atrás; momentos pasados que no volverían. Exacto, eso era, esos momentos no volverían… fijo sus ojos en el niño que ahora corría hacia la entrada, le siguió el paso y cuando el se giro para buscar al otro súper agente secreto, este le hizo un gesto de que "guardara el secreto; que no le digiera a nadie de su labor como agente secreto". El niño asintió y rápidamente corrió por el pasillo donde había escuchado la melodiosa voz de su madre reír junto al resonar de sus tacones.

 _Kyoko_ … el estaba seguro que esa voz era la de ella, pero, no. Basta Kuon Hizuri, deja de desenterrar recuerdos; no has venido para pensar, sino que para felicitar a María-chan por su compromiso y aceptar la propuesta de acompañarla en algunos preparativos para su boda. Ahora solo concéntrate en eso, no pienses en otras cosas, no pienses en otras personas y… ¡deja de pensar una vez por todas! … no pienses en esa mirada llena de profunda pasión, no pienses en los ojos de ese pequeño, no pienses en su color… no Kuon, no.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eternamente agradecida por los comentarios ("reviews"), los "followers" y los "favorites". Este capitulo esta mas que dedicado a ustedes..._

* * *

 **\- Yo deseo.-**

Empujo suavemente la puerta de la habitación en donde había visto entrar a su madre, intento no hacer ruido y entro lentamente, de puntitas, notando que el lugar estaba a oscuras. ¿Dónde estaría la agente mami?, _estoy seguro que entro aquí… pero, aquí todo está oscuro._ Le había seguido el paso durante diez minutos y ya no entendía que era lo que sucedía. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría su servicio como espía secreto? Ojala se acabara pronto, porque tenía un poco de hambre y quería meterse pronto en su… cama. ¿Volverían pronto a casa? … quería volver pronto, echaba mucho de menos… _¡un malvado! Eso, eso, eso ¡es un villano! ¿Pero cómo? ¿¡Cuando!?_ Si, un villano.

–Tu… Súper Detective Secreto, ¡Bienvenido a mi malvada guarida!- chillo una malvada mujer, apareciendo de entre las sombras para saludar a su enemigo número uno y recibirlo con la misma hospitalidad que entrega un villano a cualquier súper héroe que osa pisar su morada. Dio un paso hacia el pequeño, respiro hondo y soltó una chillona, pero, espeluznante risa que termino por presentarla como una bruja. El pequeño frunció el seño y la apunto con su pistola- _mano-_ que disparaba balas de plata. – Fea bruja, yo te matare con una de mis balas de plata y rescatare a mi mami. ¡Bruja fea y mala!- le dijo y la bruja dio un paso atrás levemente temerosa. – ¿¡Balas de plata!? ¡No!, por favor… todos menos eso. ¡Ten piedad de esta pobre bruja, querido amigo espía detective súper secreto, y no me mates!- exclamo cayendo de rodillas con las manos en su rostro y un chillido tembloroso.

El pequeño alzo una ceja y sostuvo sin temor su arma con sus dos manos. – Eres mala… eres fea y tu risa me duele en los orejas…- espeto antes de acercarse a la bruja, sin bajar el arma, para hablarle en un tono más suave; como lo hacía su madre cuando él hacia travesuras. – Pero, no te disparare si dejas de ser una bruja mala.- agrego y la bruja dejo de chillar/llorar para levantar levemente su mirada y ver al chico con cierta desconfiadamente. El pequeño asintió recalcando que lo que decía era verdad y la bruja se acerco al niño sabiendo que las historias no terminaban así como así, sino que siempre el malo entregaba algo a cambio; al menos las historias que le contaban, a ella, de pequeña eran así. – Yo, la Bruja mas mala... Perdón, ahora que soy la Bruja mas buena del universo, te concederé solo un hechizo o deseo.- dijo y el chico bajo su arma frunciendo levemente los labios. – Te concederé un hechizo para demostrarte que me he convertido en una buena bruja, así que… vamos, amigo súper detective, pídeme lo que deseas y yo lo hare realidad. –dijo sabiendo, de ante mano, que cualquier niño pediría el último juego para el play, el último modelo de bicicleta o una simple pelota. Aunque se equivoco totalmente al pensar aquello. - ¿Realmente me concederás un hechizo, bruja buena?- pregunto y la mujer asintió. – Entonces… yo, el súper espía secreto… - dijo, entre cortado, parando para tomar un poco de aire. Tenía miedo de que si pedía el hechizo, este pudiera fallar en algún sentido y sentirse decepcionado. _Vamos, se fuerte súper espía y pide el deseo, se concederá… la bruja buena me lo está pidiendo y tengo que decírselo._ – yo…, bruja buena, quiero pedir el hechizo: yo… quiero ver a papa.- dijo en un hilo de voz bajando la cabeza.

La bruja buena lo miro por unos segundos antes de tomarle las manos y besarle la frente dulcemente. –Tendrás que darme un tiempo, unos días, para poder preparar el hechizo.- le dijo en un dulce tono, dándole esperanzas al niño que levanto su mirada con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. – tendré que preparar algunas tarántulas, zarigüeyas y sapos para la mezcla; también recolectar un poco de moco de ogro y cerillas de oreja de duende, pero, tendré el hechizo listo luego de un tiempo… confía en mi.- le dijo y el chico asintió tímidamente. Nunca había imaginado que una bruja lo podría ayudar a cumplir su mayor deseo. –Ahora, tienes que salir de aquí e ir a la habitación del lado, ¿sí?... allí está tu madre.- dijo señalándole para que lado tenía que ir y el chico asintió saliendo rápidamente de la guarida de la bruja buena. _… es cierto, ¡yo estaba buscando a mami!_

 ** _...-…-.-.-.-…-…_**

Luego de la batalla campal; la lucha interminable en la bañera, la guerra por ponerse el pijama para ir a la cama y la tortuosa repetición del cuento para dormir. _Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin descanso hasta que cerró los ojos._ El pequeño niño que había llegado a la mansión Takarada, junto a Mogami Kyoko, se había quedado dormido. Para Kyoko era un verdadero milagro; realmente un regalo de Dios, aunque hacerlo dormir era la tarea más difícil.

– Permiso, one-sama…- dijo María entrando a la habitación que había sido destinada para Kyoko. – Valla, que rápido se ha dormido. – comento sorprendida de ver al pequeño en la cama. Kyoko le sonrió mientras seguía recogiendo los cojines que estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación. –Sabes, Kyoko-onee… hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de bajar a la cena.- comento y Kyoko dejo de recoger los cojines para mirar a la maravillosa joven rubia que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. – Claro María-chan, dime.- dijo y la joven sonrió levemente, bajando la mirada. –Sí, pero, si pudiéramos ir a mi habitación que está aquí al lado… sería mejor. Así, de pasada, aprovechas de escoger lo que quieras de mi armario.- comento y Kyoko asintió recordando que María le había ofrecido algo para cambiarse de ropa y bajar a la cena. _Aun no puedo creer que mis maletas se hayan perdido en otro destino a causa de mi hijo… Kami-sama, necesito mucha más paciencia, pero, tengo que reconocer que es muy inteligente a su edad;…quien lo viera cambiando las etiquetas de embarque en las cintas de equipaje…_

 ** _…-…-.-.-.-…-…_**

María sonrió al ver a su hermosa one-sama lista para la cena, aunque, un accesorio no le vendría nada mal. Tal vez una pequeña cadenita… oh, no, espera; ella ya está usando una y no es ni otra más que "la princesa rosa"… valla, que sorpresa.

–Bien, María-chan, ¿Qué era lo que tenias que contarme?- pregunto Kyoko sentándose junto a su pequeña, no tan pequeña, hermana. –es algo relacionado con tu matrimonio?- pregunto con una radiante sonrisa en sus rostro, recordando el extraño momento en donde la vio sentada afuera, en el suelo y contra la puerta de la mansión. ¿Sera que había sucedido algo grave, como se lo había imaginado en su momento?

María suspiro y negó lentamente mientras intentaba quitarse el amargo sabor que se había instalado en su boca al recordar aquello. No era momento para darle importancia a eso, si no que era necesario preocuparse por otra cosa; por otra persona. –Es sobre tu hijo Kyoko… él quiere ver a su padre.- dijo seriamente, sin endulzante o anestesia. Sabía que las cosas importantes se le debían decir de aquella manera a su hermana, lo sabía por experiencia propia; ya que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

Kyoko respiro hondo y María tomo suavemente sus manos. – Kyoko-one, no sé lo que ha ocurrido en estos años, no sé de quién es hijo el niño que ha venido contigo, ni siquiera se su nombre, pero, tienes que solucionar aquello. Yo converse solo cinco minutos con él y, ganándome su confianza, se que él desea mucho ver a su padre… y déjame presumir de la afinidad de mi presentimiento porque apuesto lo que quieras a que el no conoce a su padre.- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro cortesía de la epidemia expansiva de sonrisa originada en el rostro de Kyoko.

Si, María tenía razón; toda la razón del mundo y a Kyoko solo le quedaba asentir resignada a la maravillosa deducción de su querida hermana. – ¿el te conto eso?- pregunto a la futura novia y esta negó soltando las manos de la belleza importada a estados unidos, para ponerse de pie e invitarla a bajar ya que la cena debía estar lista. Más tarde podrían seguir con la conversación; aunque tal vez era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar e informarle a Kyoko, aunque fuera mientras bajaban la escalera, algo realmente importante: el cómo había descubierto que el chico no conocía a su padre. –One-sama…- le susurro mientras bajaban la amplia escalera, justo en el momento en que se iban encontrando con la cara de los invitados que sonreían encantados al ver dos guapas jóvenes secretearse entre sonrisa y sonrisa. – si yo me di cuenta de quien era el padre, con solo ver los ojos del pequeño. Puedo asegurar que Ren-onii-sama, quien está ahí mirándonos, también lo podría descubrir con solo ver el cabello del niño…

 _Ren está aquí y viste aquel traje azul marino que tanto le favorece… incluso, parece que los años no han pasado por el... ¿Qué tal Kyoko, piensas tomarte dulcemente de su brazo como corresponde el papel de la madre de su hijo? ... desearía que pudiera ser así._


	3. Chapter 3

_a pesar de lo malo, de la adversidad en la vida y en los corazones, siempre ocurren nuevas sorpresas que nos regalan un segundo mas de oxigeno para una profunda inspiración y un largo mecanismo de exhalar.-_

 _gracias a los comentarios, a quienes siguen esta historia y a quienes la tienen es sus favoritos ... este capitulo no es para ustedes, sino que para que pequeñín que cada uno lleva dentro, en sus corazones..._

* * *

 ** _-Dime porque...-_**

La cena familiar, celebrada semanas antes de la famosa "Imboda Coppola-Takarada", no hubiera sido la misma sin la magnífica presencia de la gran embajadora japonesa de artes escénicas en Estados Unidos.

La dulce presencia de la mujer de ojos ámbar y la amable actitud del futuro inmarido de María le pusieron los pelos de punta a más de un invitado en aquella cena. Nadie podía creer lo que veía, incluso para María, fue extremadamente rara la situación… Nicol Coppola, el galán, el caballeroso italiano, el hombre que le robo el sueño a la nieta del presidente de LME, era todo un farsante y el único que había podido darse cuenta con solo mirarlo una vez había sido Kuon Hizuri. _Despellejarlo, cortarlo, freírlo, sazonarlo y servirlo como mierda para perro._ Eran un par de las muchas ideas que cruzaron por la mente de Kuon cuando vio como Coppola, luego de que Kyoko bajara junto a María-chan, se acercó rápidamente a saludar sin mucho cariño a su novia para luego saludar, con un excesivo deseo, a la chica que la acompañaba. Imperdonable. _Despellejarlo y servirlo como un guiso italiano, a todos los presentes que se tragan su falsa personalidad, es la mejor opción… seguramente el sabor a de ser delicioso, golpearlo a de ser estupendo y el cortarle los dedos curiosos, que se suben por la cintura de mi Kyoko, lograría instaurar la paz en todo el mundo._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, María tomo del brazo a su prometido y Kuon se acerco con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Ya lo tenía todo planeado; mejor dicho, lo tenían todo planeado. _Tú lo llevas a la cocina y yo lo rebano._ – Buenas noches Ren Oni-sama.- dijo María antes de ser saludada con un cortes beso en el dorso de su mano, por su querido oni-san. Kyoko sonrió atentamente haciendo un pequeño gesto al actor; una dogesa perfecta que, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo la misma que en el pasado. –Buenas noches, Tsuruga Ren.- dijo Kyoko antes de levantar la mirada y sonreír con una cierta pisca de picardía que no paso desapercibida por el presidente, quien acababa de entrar al salón ante la maravillosa noticia de que todos los invitados estaban presentes y dispuestos a comenzar con la cena. La sonrisa del Kyoko era moderadamente coqueta ya que la evidente aura de celos que emanaba de su antiguo sempai, le hacia un poco de gracia y, sin querer, sentía como a su corazón le agradaba aquello. Si, adoraba saber que Kuon Hizuri la celaba.

Durante la noche, todo tomo un curso tranquilo, un ambiente agradable y una sazón a italiano rancio que quedo impregnado en la boca de Mogami Kyoko, tras el sin fin de miradas lascivas e indirectas del hombre. Para su suerte, sin querer y en un completo descuido de su parte, se vio obligada a alejarse del gran comedor en donde se celebro al futuro inmatrimonio; tuvo que utilizar sus dotes de ninja y evitar que todos los presentes en aquel salón distinguieran al el misterioso motivo que había abierto levemente la puerta de la sala llamando la atención de unos cuantos; Kyoko de inmediato reconoció aquella fantasmagórica conducta y se disculpo rápidamente para salir hecha un rayo de luz, acertar en su deducción, tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño que aun estaba vagabundeando como zombie en su mundo onírico, subir rápidamente con él hasta la habitación y volver a acostarlo, pidiéndole clara y cariñosamente, que no se levantara ya que debía descansar para poder jugar al día siguiente.

En el salón la cena ya había terminado y las voces de los invitados se escuchaban como el ligero zumbido de un panal de abejas. _Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación_. María seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, no podía quitarse de la mente aquella mano que toco la cintura de su one-sama, no podía imaginarse que se estuviera volviendo loca y no podía dejar las cosas así. – Nicol, mi amor… - le dijo y el hombre la miro radiantemente mientras terminaba de beberse lo que le quedaba de vino. – ya que Ren oni-sama se ha ido de la mesa, ¿Qué tal si nosotros también nos vamos por _ahí_?- pregunto sonriendo dulcemente pensando en la idea de un amor a escondidas, de caricias ilegales y palabras sucias en el sensual tono del italiano.

 _¿Irnos por ahí?_

Nicol sonrió impulsivamente ante la ocurrencias de su mente y decidió aceptar la propuesta indecente de su novia, tal vez intentar saciar su curiosidad por el cuerpo femenino le podría ayudar a enamorarse de su inversión a futuro, de su cheque a fecha, de su pilar para llegar al éxito, de la nieta del presidente de la empresa de entretenimiento más grande en Japón y famosa por todo el mundo. Si, ese desliz y juego inocente seguramente le ayudaría a convencerse de que no era un matrimonio solo por interés, sino que tal vez por un poco de amor y deseo carnal; eso si que, claramente, ha de ser por mas deseo que por amor. – Claro preciosa.- dijo y se puso de pie, tomándola de la mano para dejar a los invitados con sonrisas picaronas y al presidente ligeramente preocupado.

Una ligera preocupación que se volvió una dulce emoción cuando, mas tarde, se entero de que Ren, mejor dicho Kuon Hizuri, había llevado a la joven Kyoko hasta la fuente que había en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Un lugar encantador, ¿no?, y claramente preciso para robarle un beso que le dejo, luego de unos minutos, una marca roja en su mejilla y un pie adolorido. Al parecer había olvidado que a Kyoko no la podía tratar igual como lo había hecho con otras mujeres, realmente no _otras_ mujeres, sino que _otra_ mujer; no es plural, sino que es singular. Solo había habido una mujer que le había provocado aquella adrenalina dentro de su corazón y lo había obligado a tomar armas en la guerra y lanzarse a atacar tierras desconocidas.

– ¿Por qué Tsuruga Ren? ¿Por qué me besa a mi?- pregunto Kyoko a mas de cinco metros de distancia, con temor y recelo. Hace una media hora atrás había estado a punto de ser vulnerada en su intimidad de madre y ahora era violada en su intimidad personal ¿Qué era peor? … claramente nada, porque ¡Era Tsuruga Ren quien la besaba! …Y eso le encantaba. – ¿Por qué?- pregunto bajando la mirada antes de sentarse en el borde de la gran fuente de agua que había en aquel lugar. Al inicio, ella no había querido ir, pero, la insistencia de Tsuruga Ren, mejor dicho Kuon Hizuri, y el peligro que corría de ser violada en su intimidad de madre, la llevaron a aceptar la propuesta de ver la maravillosa fuente de colores… y si que era maravillosa, porque, desde aquel momento, cada vez que volviera a ese lugar y viera la fuente, recordaría la mezcla de colores del agua que reflejaban sus sentimientos. Lo amaba, ya sí, lo reconocía, pero, eso no significaba que podía venir y plantarle un dulce, suave, delicioso, tierno, excitador, único y inolvidable beso.

Kuon guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, camino hacia la chica y se inclino frente al bello rostro femenino que miraba los colores que se mesclaban en la fuente. – Es porque te amo Kyoko…- dijo lentamente siendo interrumpido por unos ojos que habían dejado de ver los colores para entregarles toda su atención. Ella no le creía y el sabia que sería así, pero, seguir esperando a que ella entendiera lo que era el amor era demasiado pedir… si él tenía que ser quien le enseñara el arte del afecto, lo haría y con mucho gusto. –Porque te amo y siempre te ame, Kyoko Mogami.- dijo tomándola suavemente del mentón dispuesto a iniciar otro beso, no como el anterior, sino que aun mejor; dispuesto a iniciar una encantadora acción que la maravillara y conquistara para toda la eternidad.

Sus ojos fijos en el otro… _a veces es fácil soñar, Ren… Kuon Hizuri._ Inspiro aire y cerró los ojos. –No… yo le pregunte "el porqué" a Kuon.- afirmo Kyoko y Ren se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de los labios de la chica, sintiendo la cálida respiración de ella sobre la mano que la sostenía del mentón. – dime Kuon… dime el porqué estas enamorado de mi.- dijo cerrando los ojos, nuevamente, y sabiendo que se estaba condenando lentamente a contarle aquel secreto que ella guardaba hace cinco años, cinco preciosos años en donde se había refugiado en un campo secreto ubicado en U.S.A con el único motivo de olvidar la noche en donde perdió su capacidad de soñar y amar ante un sensual y adictivo hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. D _ime kuon, ¿porque?_


	4. Chapter 4

un agrado escribir esta introducción... _A LEER._

 _... no, realmente quiero partir dando las gracias por seguir esta historia, porque la comentan y eso es la cosa (o wea, como se le dice a "cosa" en mi pais) que nos hace mas feliz en el mundo... (lo anterior fue una gran exageración) bueno, quiero continuar pidiendo que no olviden que este capitulo ordena gran parte de la trama, nos da una pauta de lo que se viene y... si veo que muchas personitas lo leyeron y lo testimoniaron, posiblemente suba el resto de la historia en un tiempo record! si... porque termine de escribirlo... aunque claramente, si tienen alguna comentario o hay algo que detestaron, se puede modificar levemente._

 _recuerden, esto es la "boda de María" con preparativos y todo._

* * *

 **Una verdad que marca el corazón -parte 1-**

En un salón de grandes ventanales, contiguo al living y dedicado al placer de la lectura, con un juego de sofás y altas estanterías con novelas dramáticas, se encontraba María Takarada esperanzada en la soledad de aquella habitación; con el claro deseo de poderse refugiar entre aquellos libros, testigos de sus lagrimas y desdichas. Ella era la única culpable. La cena había transcurrido de maravilla, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de irse a un apartado lugar junto al compañero de su amor; quien no dudo en hacer uso de la confianza de su posición y apuñalarla fría y calculadoramente por la espalda, desgarrando la identidad de su futura esposa y abusando de ella sin sentir el mayor grado de culpa. Una barbaridad. Una experiencia de alcantarillas. Una mano tomándola por las piernas, unos dedos subiendo por sus muslos hasta quedarse de fijo en el destino final. Una lengua de serpiente colándose entre sus dientes, recorriendo su boca y ahogándola al enrollarse con la suya. Una respiración pegajosa impregnada en su piel y la clara intensión del endemoniado hombre a quien, en un principio, había visto como un ángel. _Un lobo vestido de oveja, eso es lo que es._ No podía quitarse el olor que había quedado impregnado en su piel, no podía quitarse la sensación de perder el aire, no podía no sentirse sucia… se había equivocado totalmente, ella no lo amaba a pesar de haberse forzado a hacerlo; jamás podría amar a un salvaje hombre con una boca tan sucia como la de Nicol Coppola. _Estoy sucia…_ el recuerdo del tacto de sus manos contra su blanca piel la atormentaba una y otra vez, impidiendo los esfuerzos que hacía por secarse el rostro una y otra vez

Una y otra vez sus manos frotaban sus mejillas.

Una y otra vez los recuerdos volvían.

El frio la invadía y sentía como su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas para respirar. –Soy una tonta…- murmuro logrando gemir y soltar una palabra luego de los esfuerzos que había hecho para pronunciar y recuperar su voz. _Tonta, ilusa, sucia, enferma, maldita, sucia, porquería, boba, necia, ingenua, infeliz…_

Se froto nuevamente los ojos y abraso firmemente sus piernas cuando escucho el abrirse de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. –María-san ¿eres tú?- pregunto un hombre entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, esperando una respuesta positiva para poder dar fin a la intensa búsqueda de la dulce chica. – Ma…- dijo acercándose hacia el lugar en donde, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, podía distinguir una fina silueta femenina. – ¿María-chan?- pregunto acercándose lo suficiente para distinguir a la mujer sentada, con las piernas abrasadas y una leve sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza. – Si, Hikaru-san, soy María.- dijo soltando levemente sus piernas, señal de la confianza que tenia con el hombre.

Hikaru Ishibashi sonrió y soltó un exagerado suspiro que termino por robar una dulce risa a María. – es un alivio poder encontrarla señorita Takarada.- dijo sintiendo como un pequeño amargor se expandía en su boca ante la idea de que María pronto dejaría de ser "Takarada" para pasar a ser "Coppola". _Una mierda de hombre, pero, ella lo ama… yo no pinto ni monos en esta historia; lose y tengo que convencerme de una vez por todas…_ Se sentó relajadamente a su lado y miro la hermosa vista que tenían desde esa habitación, las únicas paredes eran amplios ventanales que permitían la maravillosa contemplación de la noche y las flores. – no sabía que estar ahora, aquí, a las cuatro de la mañana, podía ser tan hermoso.- comento y María se sobresalto; ella no tenía idea de que ya era de madrugada. – ¿No puedes dormir?- le pregunto antes de intentar descifrar la expresión que María ocultaba bajo las sombras de la noche.

La joven asintió y se abraso nuevamente de sus piernas, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas, para mirar la vista nocturna. – es el frio. –comento y Hikaru pareció de acuerdo con aquel comentario. –Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado… creo que debería avisarle a Mogami-san que estas bien…- dijo pero luego sintió que hacer aquello estaría mal. – no, no le avisare…- se corrigió y cerró los ojos contextualizándose en la situación. _Es el frio… es mentira, pero, de seguro que se está congelando por dentro usando ese delgado vestido._ Hikaru se quito la chaqueta que traía y se la puso a María sobre los hombros. – ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto y supuso que la joven no hablaría. –… antes de las doce, la cena termino. Todos se marcharon sabiendo que tú no volverías a parecer y yo me quede conversando con el presidente; con Lory, tu abuelo. Estuvimos charlando sobre el regreso de Kyoko... ¿puedes creer que Lory-san la convencerá, con alguna que otra artimaña, para que se quede aquí en Japón?- dijo intentando empezar una conversación, sin éxito. –me sorprendí mucho cuando tu abuelo sonrió, como no lo hacía hace tiempo, por la grandiosa idea de traer de regreso a una de sus mejores actrices…

– Mi abuelo adora a Kyoko one-sama.

–Lose,… por eso, cuando Kyoko entro a la oficina del presidente, diciendo que no estabas ni en tu cuarto, ni en los jardines o algún lugar de la mansión, se preocupo tremendamente… nos preocupamos tremendamente.- afirmo y María cerró los ojos para evitar que los malos recuerdos volvieran a empañar la hermosa vista de la noche. Hikaru supuso la acción de María y respiro hondo. – el está en su oficia, Kyoko tiene que estar buscando en los otros cuartos y yo estoy aquí… contigo y por ti.- comento y se acomodo en el sofá para mirar el rostro de María. La noche no era de mucha ayuda, pero, podía distinguir el brillo del salado roció que cubría sus mejillas. –María- la llamo sin tener éxito, pero, se animo a continuar. –sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Tienes claro que jamás hare algo en contra de tus deseos y que soy capaz de hacer lo imposible para robarte una sonrisa… - dijo y María abrió sus ojos para mirarlo atentamente. – Joven dama, ¿se animaría a contarme su secreto?- pregunto y María sonrió antes de dejar que sus lagrimas terminaran empapando la camisa del hombre que siempre estaba ahí para aconsejarla y animarla.

Hace tres años había conocido y entablado una pequeña relación de amistad con Hikaru, el líder del grupo cómico Bridge Rock. Los dos fueron seleccionados para animar un programa familiar que les cambio la vida; porque desde ese momento en el que los presentaron como compañeros de trabajo, nunca más dejaron de hablarse y visitarse. Se volvieron lo que hoy son y construyeron un mundo de confianza solo entre ellos; se confiaron sus secretos más profundos y se abrasaron una infinidad de ocasiones para entregarse apoyo mutuo. Un simple abraso, una simple caricia, un par de cosquilla, el tacto de su mano contra su piel; todo eso, para María, no era nada menos que un gran regalo y agrado a su persona. Ella adoraba sentir el calor de las manos de Hikaru contra su piel, la suave manera en que la tocaba o sostenía… le encantaba. Al igual que Hikaru adoraba sentir la suave piel de María, su dulce voz cerca de su oreja y sus pequeñas manos intentando hacerle cosquillas…

-soy una tonta. – dijo inclinándose con la intención de poyar su frente contra el pecho de Hikaru, pero, esta vez no se atrevió. No podía tocarle como siempre lo había hecho. – tan ilusa…- agrego quebrando su voz y provocando en Hikaru u gran deseo de abrasarla, consolarla y mantenerla en sus brazos para hacerla feliz. El hombre alzo sus fuertes brazos para confortarla pero ella lo evito haciéndose a un lado. – ¡No me toques!- le espeto violentamente antes de demostrarle que realmente lo que le afectaba era otra cosa; no era un rechazo hacia el, sino que un rechazo hacia ella misma. – yo... Yo estoy sucia.- gimió antes de desahogarse llorando. Si, María aun siendo una adulta, podía sentirse igual de frágil que una niña pequeña.

Hikaru, a pesar de haberse asustado en un principio, sonrió y decidió hacerlo que realmente el corazón de María le pedía. La abraso fuertemente y le acaricio la cabeza. –tranquila cariño… ya va a pasar, tu jamás estarás sucia para mí. –agrego suponiendo a que se refería María con "sucia"; a pesar de no entenderla del todo, podía hacerse una o dos ideas referentes a la situación. – Hikaru-san… estoy sucia, soy un asco…- gimió y luego agrego, entregándole la pieza que le faltaba a Hikaru en el rompecabezas que había armado en su mente. – su sabor rancio, su aroma podrido… no me los puedo quitar de encima. Hikaru, por favor no… no me abraces, estoy hedionda a italiano.- agrego esperando que los cálidos brazos que la sostenían fuertemente la soltaran y abandonaran a la deriva.

\- María… tu perfume sigue siendo el mismo, tu piel sigue siendo igual de suave y tú sigues siendo la misma María de la que estoy enamorado. Nunca estarás sucia, halla pasado lo que sea, te haya tocado quien te haya tocado y pienses lo que pienses; nunca estarás inmunda para mi.- le dijo suavemente al oído, apegándola a su cuerpo para sentir mutuamente los latidos simultáneos que entonaban sus corazones. – te amo, María.

 _La ama… Hikaru ama a mi nieta, María-chan. ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué harás ahora María? ¿Le romperás el corazón al bueno de Hikaru?... oh, no…no, no , no , no. ¿Qué pasara con la boda? ¿Si María no se casa, que hare con toda mi inversión?_

 _…_ _piensa Lory piensa…_

 _Tal vez… alguien podría remplazarlos, alguna pareja lo podría hacer… tal vez Kuon, o Kanae-kun… no, basta Lory, creo que me estoy apresurando demasiado en tomar determinaciones; porque aun no escucho que María le haya dado una respuesta a Hikaru-san._

 _Anotación mental, instalar puertas más delgadas, huecas o con alguna capacidad especial que me permita escuchar sin tener que estar con él vasito pegado a la puerta._

 _…_ _el vaso es una buena técnica e interesante, pero, creo que tal vez me estoy volviendo loco. No puedo creer lo que acabo de saber; de ver… ¿será a causa de mis miles de ocurrencias o realmente acabo de ver a un niño mirándome al final del pasillo? …estoy seguro que no hay fantasmas, aunque, aun no sé si la mansión no fue construida sobre un cementerio indio. … diablos, si, ese era un niño… un niño con la misma mirada de Kyoko y, de por cierto, el rubio color del cabello de Kuon._

 _Eureka, creo que ya tengo a los candidatos para el uso de los servicios contratados para la boda que María ya no tendrá... ¿y si se casa con Hikaru? No, claro que no… de seguro que la prensa se los comería vivos._

 _¡Ahí Lory! Tienes que concentrarte y pensar en cómo arreglar este lio,… y también seguir al pequeño que nuevamente me está mirando. Que kawai, ¿podría criarlo como mi nieto?_


	5. Chapter 5

_y yo estoy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._ Por tres motivos: primero, creo que el capitulo no quedo tan mal...; segundo, adoro al animal de chocho (sale en el siguiente capitulo); y tercero, estoy tremenda-mente feliz por los comentarios... _upsi, se me escapo una lagrima de mis oscuros ojos. muchas muchas gracias y ahora va mi eterno agradecimiento. un capitulo tras otro capitulo... uno tras otro y así sucesivamente, hasta resolver parte de esta trama._

* * *

 **Una verdad que marca el corazón -parte 2-**

 _Si, esos hermosos ojos eran herencia de su madre… y la creencia en criaturas mágicas posiblemente también._ – ¡Sultán!- dijo el pequeño niño entrando de la mano de su madre, a un amplio salón con jarrones de oro, fuentes de agua y fruta, telas colgando y adornando el lugar, amplios cojines y asientos; provocando una ligera impresión en el rostro del pequeño.

Lory sonrió, acomodado sobre una pila de almohadones, al ver que Kyoko traía de la mano a un pequeño fantasma espía detective súper secreto que había conocido en la madrugada, cuando escuchaba atentamente la conversación de su nieta con Hikaru-kun. En aquella ocasión, el pequeño le había confesado que no estaba en su cama, junto a la agente mami, porque necesitaba reconocer el lugar, investigar un poco y encontrar al misterioso agente secreto para preguntarle qué información había logrado encontrar. _Un juego de niño._ Le parecía que el niño tenía tanta imaginación que no dudo ni un segundo en el origen femenino del pequeño, incluso, se sentía dichoso de descubrir que era abuelo y se sentiría aun mas extasiado si el pequeño tenia de padre a quien creía que tenia. – Bienvenido a mi harem, súper espía secreto. –saludo al infante y luego respiro hondo para no reír a carcajadas. _La cara de Mogami-kun, seguramente no se imaginaba que estaría vestido de sultán, pero, no hay nada más que hacer. Vestirme así era lo mínimo que podía hacer para recibir a este crio tan mono… y bueno, el traje no puede ir si no hay una decoración acorde a mi alrededor; esto también la incluirá a ella._

Kyoko no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía. ¿Sería cierto que, con los años, la locura iba en escalada? Posiblemente sí. – Buenos días pre…- dijo deteniendo sus palabras ante la dura mirada del mayor. –Buenos días mi Sultán.- corrigió y se sentó donde le señalaban.

– Tu presencia en mis aposentos se debe…- enuncio Lory y Kyoko asintió notando como, al igual que ella, su pequeño podía sentir la autoridad que emanaba de Lory Takarada. Trago en seco y paso su mano por los cabellos del pequeño. –Vengo a presentarle al Super Espia.- dijo sin sacar la mano de los cabellos de su pequeño. – está aquí en una misión súper secreta, bajo mi cargo y cuidados.-agrego y el sultán aprobó aquellas palabras tomándose unos segundos para meditar… _Bajo el cuidado estricto de su madre. Kami-sama te bendiga Mogami Kyoko, porque este niño es un encanto... seguramente tú y el padre se pelean por la atención del pequeño._ Miro a la chica y sonrió quitando la tensión del ambiente. _Creo que va a ser una buena idea._ – Pequeño amigo, ¿te gustaría jugar en mis jardines?- le pregunto y el chico asintió, colocándose de pie y dejándose guiar por Sebastián hasta las orquídeas, las fuentes para pájaros y los rosales, en donde se encontró con un super espia secreto; un lindo cachorro que le robo el corazón y le sirvió como caballo de guerra.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo dispuestos a iniciar la verdadera conversación. –No era necesario llevarlo a jugar.- dijo Kyoko antes de suspirar y juntar sus manos sobre sus muslos; estaba nerviosa. – El no es muy tranquilo, pero es capaz de sentarse a utilizar su imaginación por largos periodos de tiempo si yo se lo pido, Presidente Lory.- explico dulcemente ante el recuerdo vivo de su pequeño hijo.

– Está bien Mogami-kun, Sebastián puede cuidarlo con mucho agrado, pero, ¿sabes lo que sí está mal?- le pregunto y Kyoko bajo la mirada imaginando lo que él iba a decir… _no haberme contado que tenias un hijo._ Cerró los ojos dispuesta a escuchar el largo sermón de su antiguo jefe, ahora confidente y superior en quien encontraba la imagen de padre que nunca tuvo. –no puedes seguirme llamando "presidente", Kyoko. Ya no trabajas en LME, eras la hermana de María y es como si fueras de mi propia familia.-

Kyoko asintió y sonrió antes de mirarlo. –Gracias Takara…-

–Lory, Kyoko-chan. Para ti soy Lory.-

–Lory-san.- dijo Kyoko negándose a pronunciar el nombre a secas, jamás lo había hecho hablando en japonés y jamás lo haría.

– Me alegro de tenerte de regreso aquí, en Japón, y me alegro mucho mas de que estés en mi hogar; la casa de María y el lugar en donde, siempre, encontraras las puertas abiertas para ti y para tu hijo.-

–muchas gracias Lory-san. Me alegra mucho escucharle decir eso, pero sabe que solo he venido por la boda de María.

 _–Si es que hay boda.-_ pensó Lory

–Ella parece realmente feliz con todo esto y no pienso defraudarla; seré la mejor madrina de bodas que pueda tener.- término por decir y Lory sonrió complacido. Le gustaba escuchar aquella seguridad tan característica de la chica reflejada en sus palabras.

–ahora soy yo quien se alegra al escucharte hablar. –afirmo y Kyoko dejo de sonreír; el presidente de LME, Takarada Lory, seguramente dejaría de alegrarse al escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

La mujer de ojos ámbar respiro hondo y se sentó de lado para estirar levemente sus piernas. Necesitaba colocarse cómoda para lo que venía. – Lory-san, hoy estoy aquí no para hablar de la boda de María… bueno, también es un tema que me gustaría tocar luego, pero antes, quisiera que fuera mi confidente.- dijo y el presidente abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla decir eso.

–Es sobre el pequeño, ¿no?- dijo y Kyoko afirmo algo dudosa. – si es sobre eso, Kyoko, me gustaría decirte que no hay problemas en que hallas venido con él; me agrada bastante y me parece muy peculiar la imaginación que ha heredado, supongo, que de ti.- dijo muy animado y Kyoko sonrió con una mirada nostálgica que puso en alerta a Lory. Aquella mirada solo podía significar una cosa, algo muy repetido en los dramas y juegos otome que tanto le encantaban… _¡una pena de amor!_

La actriz de ojos ámbar se froto suavemente una pierna para sentir que aun seguía en la realidad, los recuerdos la habían empezado a bombardear desde que el pequeño se fue a jugar al jardín, y eran tan seguidos que ya no podía seguir actuando para ocultar los sentimientos que reflejaban su mirada. – Lory-san, está equivocado… la imaginación la ha heredado de su padre.- afirmo y Lory alzo una ceja. Seguramente Kyoko estaba loca si no se daba cuenta del grado imaginativo que tenia. _¡Qué equivocaciones ni ocho cuartos! Ella aun cree en las hadas... pfff, claramente yo no estoy equivocado. –_ cuando dices padre, te refieres a…-

Kyoko asintió, respiro hondo y dejo de frotarse suavemente el muslo. –me refiero a un norteamericano, rubio y de ojos verdes que conocí en una premiación inglesa.-

Los recuerdos de Kyoko y los sentimientos que expresaba su rostro hicieron que Lory se quedara con la boca abierta. _Así que no es Kuon; no es Ren… no es el hombre que yo creía. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Mogami Kyoko? Ustedes se amaban, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no se quedaron juntos?_ – ¿Kyoko, podrías contarme esa historia?- pregunto obteniendo una mirada seria de parte de la chica. – sinceramente creí que venias a contarme sobre tu vida, sobre tu pequeño y sobre el hombre que conquisto tu corazón. –explico como todo un romántico, robándole una carcajada a la chica.

Era hora de traer de regreso el pasado, ella lo sabía, aunque el motivo por el cual había visitado al hombre que sentía como un padre, había sido solo para presentar a su hijo; no para intrusiar en su pasado. _No pierdo nada con contarlo a Lory-san._ Respiro hondo y se puso de pie ante la invitación que le hacia Lory para sentarse en la mesa y compartir un café. – el motivo de mi visita era presentarle al pequeño que me acompaña; mi hijo. – dijo sentándose frente al hombre. – pero creo que ya estoy metida entre las patas de los caballos y no podre salir a menos de que se lo relate…

Lory sonrió tomando su taza de café, las que ya estaban servidas antes de que ellos tomaran asiento. – que bien me conoces Mogami Kyoko. – comentó antes de ofrecerle, sin éxito, galletas de la bandeja que estaban junto al tarro de azúcar. –Bueno, entonces yo disfrutare de las galletas mientras tu me relatas estos siete años de vida en el extranjero.- enuncio con una sonrisa en su rostro efectuada por la ilusión de tener una gran bandeja de galletas para el solo y, claro, también porque sabría la misteriosa vida que su adorada actriz había tenido en el exterior.

–primero que todo, me fui a vivir con Kuu oto-san y Juliena Oka-san; creo entender que usted ya sabía eso…- comenzó a relatar recibiendo la aprobación del mayor. _¡Claro que lo sabia! Kuu me llamo un centenar de veces para contarme lo feliz que era con su querida hija viviendo en su casa. ¡Mi mal nacido amigo estuvo llamándome cada una hora! Volviéndome tan loco que termine por cambiar el número telefónico, sino, de seguro que aun me llamaría para contarme lo que acababas de hacer o decirme que eras tan dulce que ni su esposa se aguantaba las ganas de comerte a besos._


	6. Chapter 6

_taran... aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, por hoy... el preferido para mi; siiii ese es kuon. bien, muchas gracias por llegar hasta esta parte de la historia y nos leemos en un nuevo capitulo. muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

 _disfrútenlo_ _, porque contiene sacarina para hacerlo mas light..._

* * *

 **una verdad que marca el corazon. -parte final-**

El animal se llamaba Chocho, era un perro bulldog de color café, con cinco años de vida, muy juguetón y digno de ser tan querido por su dueño. Aquel animal era un roba corazones; primero había robado el corazón a su dueño y ahora conquistaba a un juguetón niño que lo tomaba por las orejas para mantenerlo a su lado, acariciarlo y rascarle la pancita. Chocho nunca había jugado con un niño, pero, no podía dejar de sentir un profundo cariño por el chico; cariño que demostraba con babosos besos sobre el rostro del pequeño.

Si, Chocho era un gran animal. Un perro fiel que había acompañado, hasta en los momentos de mayor soledad, al hombre que reía mirando la escena desde la distancia. _Parece ser que Chocho también a notado el parecido. Muy inteligente de parte de ese animal… incluso es más inteligente que yo, porque me demore horas en sacar una conclusión. Me demore toda una noche, y más, en notar la similitud, la curiosidad y aquel espíritu que aun guardo en mi interior. El rubio de su cabello, su sonrisa, su energía, sus volteretas, su imaginación… todo, todo eso es reflejo de un pequeño Kuon, de un mini-yo… no lo puedo creer. Kami-sama ¿acaso esta es una prueba del destino?_

No…

Ese es su hijo…

Un pequeño de ojos color caramelo y un cabello tan hermoso como los destellos del sol. Un chico encantador y creativo, con un espíritu sin igual y una mirada que cautivaba corazones.

–Su nombre es Haruki Hizuri. Oka-san discutió por días con oto-san para convencerlo de ponerle ese nombre y bueno, creo que se entiende que lo convenció… el apellido, "Hizuri", es porque oto-san me pidió que le pusiéramos el apellido de la familia y, sin más que decir, no pude reusarme a su petición. Les debo mucho y les agradezco tremendamente por lo que han hecho por mi…

–No olvides que también es tu apellido, Kyoko. Ellos te adoran…

– Lose, por eso, estoy eternamente en deuda con ellos.- agrego y luego se cruzo de brazos para apoyarse contra el respaldo de la silla. –cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, los únicos a quienes podía recurrir fue a ellos.- respiro hondo.- Sin mis padres, no se que habría hecho.

– Kyoko… el niño tiene un padre.- interrumpió Takarada Lory temiendo a que la joven le informara que el hombre había negado la paternidad.

–Claro que sí, pero, el no sabe de su existencia.-

– Escúchame atentamente Kyoko, ¡Tú tienes que decirle a ese hombre sobre la existencia de Haruki!- exclamo Lory preocupado por la situación legal del pequeño hijo de Kyoko; claramente debía haber un hombre que se registrara como padre del menor, las leyes lo enunciaban así y la sociedad lo exigía. La joven madre no podía cargar con toda la responsabilidad del menor, era imposible e inhumano. Él no podía permitir aquello, no señor.

Kyoko rio dulcemente y cerro sus ojos. – son las mismas palabras de mis padres, pero, no puedo avisarle al hombre que tiene un hijo porque… al menos no podía hacerlo hasta hace un par de horas atrás.- afirmo y luego dejo de sonreír para bajar la mirada. Lory presto atención al fruncido seño de la chica y no pudo emitir un leve sonido de sorpresa. El creía, hasta el momento y por el relato de la chica, que ella sabia quien era el padre; pero esa mirada le decía todo lo contrario. – yo, jamás supe quien era el padre del pequeño.- Lory no le creía, era imposible, Kyoko no era de esas chicas que se metían con medio mundo. Kyoko era distinta y el metía las manos al fuego por ella. –Aunque, tenía una leve idea que jamás me atreví a confirmar ya que creí que podía ser mi mente inventándome una mala jugada, pero no fue así… hace unas horas atrás lo confirme; mi instinto me lo dijo y la voz del hombre aclaro la idea formada en mi mente.

– ¿podrías explicarte? – pidió el mayor comiendo una galletas tras otra, sintiendo como la historia se iba complicando cada vez más, aunque se equivoco totalmente; porque lo que ella le dijo fue como si le entregaran el solucionario de un extenso crucigrama.

–claro… hace unas horas atrás, descubrí que el hombre rubio de ojos verdes era el mismo hombre a quien vi durante la cena de anoche; el mismo hombre que me llevo hasta una fuente de agua y beso… ese beso fue el mismo que me dio la noche de los premio.- afirmo sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima

Lory abrió los ojos de par en par e intento recordar lo que Kyoko hizo la noche de la cena y lo único que paso por su mente fue la idea de verla junto a Kuon en un jardín. _Así que… se besaron. ¡Valla buenas nuevas! ¡Todo solucionado! Ahora creo que tengo a los candidatos perfectos para hacer uso de la banquetearía contratada para María-chan. ¡Felicidades Kyoko!_

Hace cinco años en una entrega de permios, Mogami Kyoko había conocido a un hombre que le lleno el estomago de mariposas…. Fue tanta la pasión y el polvo de hadas, que el amor consumado creó un _dibidi dabidi du;_ un pequeño tan radiante como el sol.


	7. Chapter 7

_gracias por sus comentarios, me sacaron sonrisas, risas y me alegraron los días._

este capitulo es algo triste, pero, no se desesperen... el siguiente sera peor. be-sitos y nos leemos. disfruten de esta dulce pareja

* * *

Una dulce voltereta sobre el césped entrelazando sus cabellos con puntas del pasto. Un súper espía; eso era él. Una voltereta que marcaria en su vida un nuevo logro, embarrando su ropa y robando leves carcajadas a sus mayores antes de decidirse por saltar para atrapar a Chocho. Si, ese animal se había convertido en su mejor amigo y en su súper asistente perruno. – Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.- comento un hombre de cabellos castaños, quien acababa de llegar, apreciando con entusiasmo la escena antes de percatarse en la peculiaridad del niño. _Este crio… se parece mucho a Kuon. Kanae-chin tenía razón…_ El niño le sonrió al mayor y luego volvió a jugar con el perro, dejando al hombre con un puro sentimiento en su corazón junto a un noble pensamiento rondando en su mente. _Kanae-chin tenía razón, este pequeño… seguramente…_ _Kuon, ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste?_ Miro a su amigo son una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. Nunca creyó que aquello pudiera llegar a pasar al final de la historia, _un hijo…_ le costaba armarse la idea de que ellos habían tenido un hijo. ¿¡Porque nunca se lo dijo!? ¿Qué clase de amigo le escondía a otro aquella bendición? Pues solo Kuon podía ser capaz de hacer algo así, pero, sinceramente es no le molestaba en aquel momento…

Ren sonrió y espero a que el hombre de cabellos castaños ya estuviera sentado a su lado. – Así que… ¿cómo va todo?- pregunto y la risa del pequeño, junto a los ladridos del animal, eran lo único que resonaba en el aire. –Vamos, Yashiro…- espeto Kuon pidiendo que hablara. Estaba algo preocupado por todo lo que sucedía y no quería verse de brazos cruzados sin hacer algo por su amigo y manager. – ¿El chico es tu hijo?- pregunto el castaño y Kuon sonrió bajando la mirada. –Yashiro, no me cambies el tema… tienes que contarme como te fue; ¿Qué te dijo ella?-

Yashiro asintió y se desabrocho el primer botón ce la camisa. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba confiar y salvar al gato antes de que la curiosidad lo matara; pero para eso, primero, tenía que contarle a Kuon como la mujer lo había mandado a pelar patatas.

Hace doce horas atrás, antes de la cena, Yashiro se había animado para pedirle a una bella y sensual chica de cabellos negro que lo acompañara a la celebración del compromiso de María-chan. Ella acepto ya que no tenía motivos para negarse a ir acompañada de su tan buen amigo Yukihito, pero, todo cambio cuando ella lo empezó a evitar hasta el punto de pedirle al novio de María que por favor la pasara a dejar a su casa.

Si, así fue como Yashiro termino "plantado" y con el deseo frustrado de confesar su amor de la forma más romántica posible; con unas simples palabras, pero, sacadas desde el fondo de su corazón y endulzadas con ambrosia para el deleite de la bella pelinegra.

Si, y así fue como Kanae termino… termino evitando que su mundo se tiñera de rosa. No era que no lo quisiera, pero, no estaba lista para un compromiso; y, aun menos, luego de la conversación que tuvo con el novio de María. Ella no quería creer en las palabras de Coppola, pero, tal vez tenía razón. " _tú eres igual que yo… tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu cortesía… eres una versión femenina de mi, querida"_ le dio como respuesta cuando Kanae le pregunto que había sido lo que lo cautivo de María…

Un código que ella entendía…

Ella sabía que tal vez no podía abrir su corazón al cien por ciento, sentía miedo y siempre lo había sentido, no quería amar por temor a ser vulnerada, pero, ¿era frívola?, ¿era interesada?, ¿acaso parecía ser que era una caza fortunas? No lo sabía y no lo descubriría hasta aclarar sus sentimientos por Yukihito; el único hombre que la había hecho sentir un leve cosquilleo en el vientre. ¿Si ella aceptara estar con él, podrían ser felices?

…¿realmente era frívola al igual que Coppola?

Kanae cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. No tenía idea que iba a hacer con su vida, pero, de lo que si estaba segura era que tenía que avisarle a su amiga algo muy importante. Tenía que mostrarle lo que había visto ella cuando llego, del brazo de Yashiro, a la mansión Takarada hace media hora atrás. Sí, bueno, tal vez no le había dado un "sí" definitivo a Yashiro; tal vez ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hablar para escuchar su propuesta, pero, tenia bien claro el cuento con solo ver como la miraba.

…con solo ver como esos ojos tan encantadores se fijaban en su persona... _eres como yo Kanae Kotonami, eres una mujer fría y calculadora… solo por eso te confió esto… solo por tu falta de corazón, soy capaz de decirte mi futuro; mi idea, mi deseo y sueño… el casarme con María, me llevara a la gloria. Ganare dinero y seré el mejor director que pueda haber en el mundo de las producciones… seré el mejor… y claramente, de seguro que tu también, solo por pensar igual que yo, por tener una mente calculadora y una falta de sentimientos, llegaras a ser una gran actriz… en una de esas, te contrato para una de mis futuras grandes producciones…_ No podía, no podía enamorarse de Yashiro y terminar por hacerle daño. No quería dañarlo como Coppola lo haría con María. No quería ser igual que ese hombre, no quería ser así, no quería dejar de sentir ese amor tan grande que cultivaba en su corazón por Yukihito, por su familia y por sus amigos…

Respiro hondo

Coloco su oreja junto a la puerta para ver si había alguien dentro y lo escucho; escucho la voz de Kyoko diciendo. – Lory-san, decirle a Kuon que Haruki es su hijo… ni siquiera actuando sería fácil. No sé cómo lo hare… tengo un poco de miedo.-

 _…Kyoko, ¿ese niño es tu hijo? … esos ojitos idénticos a los tuyos, ¿realmente son tuyos? ¿Tuyo y de Kuon?..._

Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y se dio ánimo para abrir la puerta, irrumpir aquella reunión privada y pedirle a su amiga que fuera junto a ella; ahora tenía un motivo realmente razonable para mostrarle la dulce escena que, cuando entro al jardín, dejo a Yashiro y a ella con la boca abierta. Ahora su motivo ya no era mostrarle y advertirle que Kuon tenía un hijo, sino que, mostrarle que Kuon ya conocía a su hijo.

 _Por favor Kyoko, ve la realidad, la hermosa escena y anímate a abrir tu corazón ante aquel hombre que te mira con un cariño sin igual. Se aman… quiéranse y no se nieguen, porque ese no es el destino de ustedes… vamos Kyoko-chan, querida amiga, tu puedes ser feliz, te lo mereces._


	8. Chapter 8

**ohayo!**... un nuevo capitulo escrito con mucho entusiasmo... _gracias por los comentarios! si yo también creo que kanae no es como coppola, pero, haber que sucede con el washon italiano. ¿sera realmente un hijo de paaaaaaaaa... bueno, ahora, les digo que si alguna vez dije que este capitulo era muy triste; pues estaba borracha y un hipopótamo me habia besado. lo que quiero decir es que, no, jamas hagan caso a estos pequeños espacios de expresión personal que hay entre cada capitulo. simplemente lean y no dejen que les mate al curioso gato que llevan dentro. sinceramente nose porque puse que este capitulo iba a ser triste..._

 _broma... mejor lean._

 _con cariños para ustedes, polvos de hada (si, polvo de hadas... polvo... ah, ya entendieron) brillantina y estrellas fugases que recorren este mundo de un lado a otro, recolectando los sueños de tantos niños que viven con una dulce e inocente esperanza en sus corazones._

* * *

 **Proemio a un dibidi dabidi du-amor.**

La imagen se filtro por sus pupilas, se plasmo en su mente y detuvo el tamborear de su corazón. Haruki reía a todo pulmón entre los brazos de un hombre que no dejaba de restregarle el cabello en un intento por quitarle algunas hojas de pasto que se habían enredado entre los rayos dorados del pequeño. _Tal para cual… son idénticos… tienen los mismos genes, Kyoko; claramente son idénticos._

El grito del niño y el llamado de Kuon, le hicieron tomar la decisión. Se convenció, no vaciló ni un minuto y tomo a su amiga del brazo para llevarla, corriendo animadamente, hasta donde estaban los hombres. Fue recibida por los dulces brazos de su pequeño y una mirada que quedo grabada eternamente en su corazón. – Kuon…- susurro sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir, no por la mirada del hombre, sino que por tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos, abrasándola del cuello y riendo dulcemente. _Esta, ¿está molesto?... no, no. Es otra cosa… está sorprendido, ¿no?... ¿Por qué Kuon me mira así? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa si no está molesto? –_ Buenos días Kuon-san, Yashiro-san.- dijo y sonrió de oreja a oreja acomodando, con un pequeño salto, a su bebe. El pequeño dejo de abrasar a su santa madre y la miro. -¿te has divertido, mi amor?- le pregunto y el niño asintió antes de que Yashiro se pusiera de pie, dándole disimulados golpes de animo a su amigo, para luego acercarse al pequeño y despedirse atentamente de la mujer junto al pequeño. – bueno, Kyoko-chan… nos veremos más tarde.- le dijo y luego tomo, rápidamente y sin darle oportunidad de oponerse, a Kanae Kotonami con la escusa de que debían ir a hablar con María para ejecutar las reservaciones de la suite para la noche de bodas.

Una mentira inocente de parte de la pareja; con el único objetivo de dejar a solas a aquellos tortolos.

Una mentira inocente… como la que escapo de los labios de Kyoko hace cinco años atrás.

Una mirada fija en los ojos del otro, al igual que la penetrante mirada que se habían entregado por horas de placer hace cinco años atrás…

Los dos lo entendían y sabían que no podían negarlo… aunque, ¿Por qué tendrían que negarlo si los dos morían de ganas por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?

Kuon sonrió e invito, con un simple gesto, a la madre del pequeño a sentarse a su lado; en la misma banca, uno cerca del otro, tan cerca del otro que aquel tierno calor que emitían sus cuerpos era perceptible.

Si, por alguna extraña, misteriosa, única, especial, mística, alienígena, mutante, maravillosa, espectacular y fascinante sensación sentían que nunca habían dejado de verse, que nunca se habían olvidado del otro, que nunca habían optado por olvidarse de aquella noche en donde la llama de la pasión desbordo de sus cuerpos para crear al pequeño que lo único que deseaba era que su madre lo soltara para seguir jugando con Chocho.

Lo logro y de un brinco ya estaba intentando montarse sobre el perro. – ¿Es tuyo?- pregunto Kyoko y Kuon se tomo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que se refería al animal. – Sí, su nombre es Chocho. –

Kyoko asintió y se cruzo de piernas para mirar a su antiguo sempai, antes de bajar la cabeza algo a penada. – Kuon, yo… no tuve la valentía para decírtelo.- menciono apenas, con una voz que inquieto levemente al hombre. – se que cometí un terrible error…

 _Yo cometí el error más grande…_

–Kyoko.- la interrumpió del hombre que estaba junto a ella. – fue mi culpa, no la tuya… soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón por no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo.

 _Mi culpa, no la tuya._

–No, no me entiendes. Yo no me refiero a eso, si no que a Haruki.-

 _Yo fui quien te robo un beso._

–Lose- le afirmo el hombre tomando una de las manos de la mujer. – ya lo sé Kyoko-chan.-

 _Fui yo quien no pudo resistirse al delicioso y vicioso sabor de tu boca._

– ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida sintiendo la emborrachadora firmeza con que Kuon tomaba sus manos.

 _Una adicción…_

–La dulce mirada de un hada me lo ha confirmado. – comento y Kyoko alzo una ceja levemente sorprendida.

 _¿Un hada? ¿Dónde hay un hada?_

–Gracias por cuidar tu sola de Haruki por tanto tiempo.- le dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla, con la clara intención de besarla.

Kyoko asintió y sonrió levemente. _Esta vez, no, Kuon… esta vez no serás tu quien me robe un beso. No señor…_ n. – alto ahí…- le dijo esquivando la impura intención del hombre. –se que tal vez, esto, sea algo tarde… pero, si mal no recuerdo… Kuon, la última vez que me besaste terminamos… en-tre las sa-ba-nas…- dijo y estiro su mano izquierda frente a él para señalar su fino dedo anular. – no hay "besos" sin anillo, Kuon. – dijo con una sonrisa picarona que dejo el ritmo cardiaco, del padre de su hijo, alterado y sin control; al igual que el corazón de muchos de los intrusos que miraban aquella escena desde lejos.

María no podía creer lo que su onee-san acababa de hacer, aun mas, estaba tan sorprendida que seguramente hubiera perdido el equilibrio si no estuviera siendo abrasada por Hikaru.

 _Me alegro de que el deseo del pequeño rayo de sol pueda ser cumplido. Creo que al final de cuentas no lo he hecho nada mal como bruja buena. Ahí Kuon, te dije que soy una bruja, no un hada… que imbéciles son los hombres cuando están enamorados. –_ ¿Cierto amor?- le pregunto a Hikaru y este asintió sin tener en cuenta el motivo de aquella pregunta.


	9. Chapter 9

**p** erdonen mi demora... esque una semana llena de estudios.. se que fueron tres semanas las que me demore, pero las otras dos no pude usar el internet porque estaba enamorada... asi que aqui mi regalo, tres capitulos en uno y aver como va la cosa. un gusto volver aqui, los quiero besos, chocolates, besholates y disfruten esta lectura tanto como yo disfruto sus comentarios. oh sisi muchas gracias por los comentarios y los seguirodes... los adoro. enserio los adoro... ya ahora si chao chao y lean que esta bueno.

 **Proemio a un** **dibidi dabidi du-amor. –parte 2-**

Los días se fueron tachando uno por uno en el calendario personal de María. Se iban complementando con pequeñas notas junto al número del día, con marcas de bolígrafo y una caligrafía excepcionalmente delicada que no revelaba el nerviosismo que sentía la chica. Cada hora que pasaba significaba un descenso en el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. No deseaba a aquel hombre pero su mente estaba enfocada en llevar a cabo su matrimonio… pues… ¿Cómo le diría a su padre, a su abuelo, a su familia y amigos que no se casaría porque amaba a otro hombre?

Su mirada cubierta de una estela brillante mantenía oculto aquel temor en lo más profundo de su corazón, junto a aquella alma que yacía prisionera y que rogaba que le permitieran salir de aquel lugar; al menos, para poder despedirse del hombre que más amaba en el mundo… de su amante… de Hikaru.

Sus manos, cada vez que tomaba una pluma o bolígrafo, temblaban sin control ante la idea de que aquella acción seria la misma que sellaría la pérdida de su libertad para atarla de por vida a las manos de un hombre que no le permitiría, siquiera, ver la luz del día o la sombra que cubría la ciudad a media noche. Estaría muerta en vida, encerrada en una caja blanca, conteniendo sus emociones en la cajita de fósforos que era su corazón, concentrando sus pulsaciones bajo la piedra helada en la que se transformaría aquel vital órgano, intensificando aquella tiniebla que la llenaría por dentro y que la ahogaría en sus propias penas.

Tenía temor…

…debía ser valiente…

… ella podía lidiar con aquel pequeño futuro que se le venía por delante.

María Takarada confiaba en si misma como para casarse con aquel varonil italiano.

Sonrió y se golpeo la frente antes de pasar frente al espejo para corregir su maquillaje. Tenía que estar impecable pues ahora tenía un rodaje de prensa y decir frente a todo el mundo la fecha de su matrimonio claramente requería de un dulce y perfecto rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Pestañeo dos veces y se fijo que necesitaba aun más rubor, pues, su color de piel estaba tan blanco que era difícil conseguir un tono saludable y natural solo con polvos mágicos que le había dejado su abuela, la buja del mundo estético.

Un maravilloso rubor que la haría lucir como una dulce chica enamorada y con un esplendido matrimonio por delante.

 _Tengo que poder… yo puedo… soy capaz… tengo la fuerza… tengo las manos… tengo la mente… luzco preciosa… no soy fea… no soy asquerosa… no soy aprovechadora… no soy una bruja mala, yo soy una bruja buena… no soy todo lo que dijo Coppola, no soy frívola… yo puedo… no por mi, sino que por mi familia; por papa, por mama que esta en el cielo, por el abuelo… por la abuela, por onee-san, por onee-sama…. Por todos… por las caritas de esos niños que me entregaron flores antes de entrar a camerino… yo puedo. Yo, María Takarada puedo hacer esto._

Su mirada dejo de marcar su seño fruncido, respiro hondo y sonrió sin fijar sus ojos nuevamente en el espejo. Estaba lista para lanzarse al abismo mas grande que podía encontrarse en la Tierra; estaba lista para lanzarse al vacío que la llevaría a un mundo desconocido, un mundo subterráneo llamado inframundo.

Salió del camerino y el sonido de sus tacones contra la cerámica puso en alerta a Kyoko, quien no alcanzo a salir de la habitación de espera en donde estaban todos los acompañantes de los protagonistas de la rueda de prensa. Las manos de la actriz de ojos ámbar quedaron abrasando el pomo de la puerta, su frente se apoyo contra la puerta y cerro sus ojos sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Ella debía hacer algo, ella debía apoyarla, ella sabía que debía evitar que anunciaran su matrimonio frente a la prensa, pero, desde que supo la fecha de la rueda periodística, no supo cómo llevar a cabo todas sus ideas de evitar el matrimonio y la publicación de la fecha de este. Estaba nerviosa, cansada y su mente había colapsado hace muchos días. Hace dos semanas que todo había cambiado para bien o para mal, a ella le daba igual.

Hace dos semanas llego a Japón…

…Hace dos semanas trajo a su pequeño fruto del amor que había entre Corn y ella. Se instalo en la casa de Takarada Lory y luego, en pocas horas, consiguió lo que había soñado tantas veces mientras estaba embarazada… aquella ilusión que se alimentaba lentamente en lo más profundo de su corazón , sucedió solo unas horas luego de la primera cena organizada por Lory-san...

…Un beso de Corn y a las pocas horas la presencia de un padre en la vida de su hijo la marcaria dulcemente en su corazón, donde aún quedaba guardado el profundo y pasional amor que creo a su pequeña dulzura llamada Haruki; quien había sido cautivado por un pequeño animal llamado chocho.

Hace una semana y media, sin saber cómo, sin entender que, quien, cuando y donde, Kyoko termino cambiando su estadía momentánea hasta la casa de Corn; donde ahora una hermosa familia vivía oculta de los grupos de paparazis que paseaban de un lado a otro buscando al famoso actor que poseía el nombre artístico de Tsuruga Ren y a la famosa actriz Mogami Kyoko.

Hace unos días, vio a María llorar… fue solo una lágrima la que se escapo de sus ojos, pero fue motivo más que suficiente para tomar la determinación. El recuerdo de la mirada de María le hizo girarse y mirar a Kuon que estaba con la mirada pérdida en la televisión que había dispuesta para que los invitados de los entrevistados, en esta ocasión solo Kuon y Kyoko, pudieran ver lo que sucedía ante las cámaras. – Kuon- llamo Kyoko al hombre en un débil susurro, consciente de que la angustia ya no podía mantenerla egoístamente cautiva dentro de ella.

¿Estaban seguros de lo que iban a hacer?

Kuon la miro dulcemente y Kyoko asintió respirando hondo para ganar las fuerzas necesarias. –María está a punto de llegar ante la prensa.- agrego y Kuon asintió sintiendo como su corazón no le daba descanso a tanta emoción que contenía. Apago el televisor justo en el momento en que las luces se colocaban levemente más tenues para comenzar, en minutos, lo que sería la gran revelación del mundo farandulero.

Kyoko espero a que el hombre fuera junto a ella para salir de la habitación de invitados y realizar aquella confesión de amor que tanto había esperado por años. Jamás pensó que sería en una circunstancia como aquella, pero, no se arrepentiría jamás de lo que harían. Tal vez su vida cambiaria en setecientos veinte grados, ya no podría descansar tranquilamente sobre la arena de las playas tropicales como lo había hecho hasta entonces, no podría ir al centro comercial cuando se le ocurriera y no podría sacarse de encima a toda su familia, pero, todo valía la pena si Kuon estaba a su lado.

A Kuon se le había ocurrido por la noche; no podía ser una idea más perfecta, más detallada y planeada con lujo y detalle. Si, seguramente iba a funcionar.

En un principio Kyoko no lo había tomado bien, pues… seria abandonar todo lo que ella conocía como su vida, pero, los besos y las caricias del hombre le cambiaron la perspectiva de vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **El dibidi dabidi du-amor; un beso real, no de cartón.**

No era una mañana cualquiera, no era un ambiente cualquiera y no era la situación perfecta, pero el dulce calor que sentía al estar entre los brazos de Kuon Hizuri la cautivaba por completo. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas se había visto obligada a mudarse hasta el departamento y hace menos de doce horas que tuvo una gran conversación con el hombre. Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado, nunca jamás, verse envuelto en una situación como la que culmino con un beso, hace un par de horas atrás. Nunca imaginaron que aquellos enrrollos que solo habían vivido en sus actuaciones para dramas pudieran ser realidad, y aun mas, nunca pensaron o planearon vivirlas a flor de piel.

Todo inicio cuando el presidente se vio obligado a meter sus caballos en el tablero de ajedrez, donde jugaban a perder Kyoko y Kuon; el que perdía, ganaba. Era difícil de entender, pero el presidente con solo ver cómo iban las cosas supo como finalizaría el juego. Tanto Kuon como Kyoko sabían la verdad, conocían en primera persona la historia que había vivido, pero, ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos se esforzaba por conocer la historia en su versión completa? ¿Acaso tenían miedo?... ¡claro que eso era!

Takarada Lory con solo ver como se miraban sabía lo que esos chicos, tan inexpertos en el amor, sentían en su corazón. Intento mantenerse ajeno a la situación, pero, su espíritu de Cupido se lo impidió, por eso tuvo que ingeniárselas para que Haruki fuera el motivo y la piedra angular en este plan.

Lo pensó un par de horas y encontró la solución, primero Haruki obligaría a su madre a mudarse con Kuon…. ¿pero como un niño tan pequeño convencería a una mujer tan reglamentada y noble a realizar una acción que se vería tan impura ante la sociedad?... fácil, chocho seria el agente clave en todo esto y si el presidente no recordaba mal, el pequeño hijo de Kyoko y Kuon aun seguía jugando a los súper espía. Sonrió y se aprovecho de aquel inocente juego para convencerlo de que un súper agente, como lo era Haruki, no podía separarse de su amigo perruno, sino los brujos y monstros malos vendrían al planeta para atacar a las personas inocentes.

 _Bien pensado Lory, ahora sí que mereces el premio artístico al mejor guionista de la realidad._

A los pocos días Kyoko recibió la noticia de que la mansión Takarada estaba siendo violada privadamente por periodistas y paparazis lo que puso en alerta su instinto de madre y decidió aceptar la idea que había salido desde los labio de Kuon, cuando el hombre fue a advertirle que había visto a un hombre desconocido tomar un par de fotografías desde el borde de la cerca, cuando el entraba al hogar de María con la misión de ir a jugar con su pequeño. Kyoko asintió y le pregunto al presidente que era lo que ocurría obteniendo una fatídica respuesta de parte del mayor. – discúlpanos Mogami-chan, pero es muy difícil mantener los márgenes de seguridad, en especial que ahora la farándula esta aun mas alborotada con todas las visitas que recibe esta casa. La presencia de Kanae, Ren, Kijima, Hikaru, la tuya y la futura presencia de Kuu, le han ocasionado este pequeño problemita al servicio de seguridad.- explico y Kyoko resolvió que la mejor opción, para complacer a su hijo en su gran idea de que no podía separarse de su amigo perruno y conservar la privacidad de la infancia del pequeño, seria aceptar la invitación que le había hecho Kuon.

A las horas del sí que le dio Kyoko a Kuon, el presidente dio por terminado aquel juego de ajedrez y marco como ganadores a los dos jugadores. Suspiro aliviado y volvió a concentrarse en su nieta, quien debía escoger su futuro sin su intervención; le dolía ver todo lo que ocurría, pero, en ese ocasión si que no podía hacer nada por ella. María, su pequeña y dulce nieta, ya era adulta y capaz de razonar lo que quería para su futuro; el sabia aquello y aunque Jelly Woods lo golpee una y otra vez el no cambiaria de opinión; María debía realizar su propio destino sola.

El sol cayó del cielo y la noche cubrió la cuidad, marcando el inicio de la primera noche entre Ren y Kuon; quienes, tras acostar a Haruki en la habitación que rápidamente habían habilitado para el pequeño, se dispusieron a cenar algo rápido e ir a dormir, cada uno en una habitación distinta. Kyoko había declarado que dormiría en el sofá, pero Kuon se lo impidió totalmente. El no podía permitir que la mujer que amaba durmiera en el living sabiendo que el lugar era tan helado como un refrigerador cuando llegaba la madrugada, por lo que, entre guerra y palabras, se la llevo sobre su hombro hasta la habitación matrimonial de su departamento. – ¡Tsuruga Ren!- exclamo Kyoko involuntariamente cortando de golpe la magia del momento. Si, ella aun no tenía muy claro porque el nombre del hombre no era Ren y si era Kuon… aun mas, ni siquiera se habían dado el tiempo para conversarlo… simplemente ella se entero, hace años, de aquello tras una fugaz conversación con el presidente, una vez cuando vino para una entrevista tras un año de su partida a Estados Unidos.

 _Tsuruga Ren_ … sonrió tristemente y la bajo suavemente dejándola de pie, mirándolo a el y con la posibilidad de tomar asiento en cualquier momento sobre la cama, pero eso no ocurrió porque ella se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, con la intención de hacer algo para devolver el tiempo y evitar mencionarlo por ese nombre irreal. – yo no…- dijo pero él provoco, con solo una mirada, que guardara silencio. – Kyoko, hay algo que yo aun no te he dicho…- dijo al momento en que miro y confirmo que la puerta de su cuarto había sido cerrada apenas había entrado cargando a la chica sobre su hombro. – no hace falta, ya lose… fue mi error. – confirmo Kyoko y el sonrió dulcemente dando un paso hacia la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo. –Kyoko-chan, perdóname por nunca habértelo contado, por haberlo guardado celosamente solo para mí en mi corazón.- dijo

Kyoko bajo la mirada temiendo a que podía aparecer el lado playboy del hombre. – no, Kuon… yo lo se, enserio que no hace falta que me lo repitas. Sé que eres Kuon, se que eres Corn… lose porque lo siento aquí dentro.- dijo señalando su corazón, depositando su mano sobre su pecho y sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. – realmente no hace falta que me explique aquella noche, hace cinco años, donde… no hace falta porque yo lo sabía, sabía que eras tú… siempre has sido tu quien me ha quitado el sueño, antes no lo sabía pero ahora lo tengo más que claro.- agrego y el corazón de Kuon se encendió con aquellas palabras.

El hombre dio otro paso hacia ella, quedando cuerpo a cuerpo, sosteniéndola dulcemente por la cintura y tomándola de la mejilla para que sus miraras avergonzadas se encontraran. –Kyoko-chan, perdonadme por no habértelo dicho… si lo sabías, aun así es mi error haberte ocasionado esas noches de angustia, esas intensas penas que recorren tu ser, esas sonrisas fingidas que obligaste a dibujar en tu rostro para mirar al mundo. Es mi culpa, solo mía y solo yo soy quien debe responder por ellas. –aseguro y Kyoko dejo de respirar por la tensión que había en el ambiente. – Kyoko…- dijo guardando silencio ante la idea tan cliché de repetirle una y otra vez "te amo". _No, ella ya sabe eso… aun mas, tengo que decirle mucho más que eso.._.

–… tu pasado no va a ser nada parecido si yo estoy en tu futuro.- alcanzo a decir antes de sentir como su cuerpo caía sobre la chica por impulso de un beso robado, un dulce, placentero y intimo beso que marco un nuevo inicio en la vida de ambos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Apuntes de afición.**

Querido diario… sé que no nos conocemos, acabas de caer en mis manos y mi pluma ya tiembla ante la idea de revelarte los sucesos de la noche en la que mi corazón dejo de ser un órgano fundamental para vivir y se transformo en el cofre de mis sentimientos mas íntimos, afectuosos y (algo) pasionales. Ayer por la noche todo ocurrió como yo quería que no ocurriera. Lose, soy una tonta, jamás debí aceptar venir hasta este lugar, jamás debí pensar en que sería una buena idea para evitar el acoso periodístico, pero, ¡santas piñas coladas! Todo sucedió tan rápido. (Las piñas siempre me recuerdan a Corn… bueno ahora se quien es verdaderamente Corn)… (¡Santas piñas tropicales!) Esto no está bien… (Por primera vez puedo confirmar que se quien es el hombre de quien me enamora en mi adolescencia,… Kami-sama, ¡Si ahora, me se hasta las medidas exactas de su cuerpo!...) ¿Qué dirán mis padres? Ósea, no… ¿Qué dirán sus padres? Ahí, no eso tampoco… esto es muy complejo, es mejor decir: ¿Qué dirán Kuu y Julie-san?

El pequeño Haruki está saludable, come muy bien (gracias a Kami-sama que no salió con las extrañas conductas alimenticias de su padre… creo que en eso se parece mucho a su abuelo, pues Haruki come todo lo que le sirvo en el plato.), adora a Chocho y me han bajado de puesto al segundo, porque el perro ingles ha conseguido ubicarse en el primer puesto de su corazón. Esto es increíble, un animal me ha ganado… ¿y si compro otro animal?... como para que los perritos se amen entre ellos y lograr conseguir de vuelta el corazón de mi pequeño, ¿funcionara?... tal vez será mejor preguntarle a Moko-san. Oh, pero, ella estaba algo molesta por dejarla abandonada aquí en Japón. ¿Seguirá molesta? ¿Yashiro habrá conseguido cambiar ese corazón de piedra de ella?.. No, claro que no tiene un corazón de piedra, solo es un decir. Moko-san es la mejor amiga que puedo tener y claro, la mejor que seguiré teniendo. …pero, ¿Por qué no querrá a Yashiro-san? ¿Qué tiene él de malo? Es un gran hombre, muy apuesto, caballeroso, un cuerpo genial, un espíritu muy trabajador, no se rinde fácilmente y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar. Es realmente un buen hombre… ¿Por qué Moko-san no lo querrá? Creo que tendré que hablar con ella, pues, si no lo hago de seguro que seguirá amurrada y sin hablarle.

Ahora creo que terminare aquí y muchas gracias por ser mi confidente. Mañana volveré para escribirte. Un beso, un abraso y una promesa de llenarte con cada uno de mis sentimientos o pensamientos importantes. Un adiós y un punto para el final.

Kuon: Kyoko, mis padres no dirán nada malo, confía en mi…. Y no te enojes por ser intruso en tus cosas, pero, créeme, este cuaderno rosa lleno de hadas, capturo mi atención. Tenía que ver que tenias aquí y ¡puf!, lo primero que encuentro es una avergonzada chica, la dulce mujer que amo haciendo una gran descripción de OTRO HOMBRE… no me enojo si tú no te enojas, esto es muy fácil amor… aparte, no quiero verte enojada, porque me encanta esa sonrisa tuya. Un beso, un abraso y una bella promesa Kyoko-chan, (si te enojas, no te dejare descansar en paz… y ya sabes a lo que me refiero) un gusto escribir en este bello y mágico diario. Atentamente Kuon Hizuri, fiel amante de Mogami Kyoko.


	10. Chapter 10

**h** ola, bueno, como me atrase mucho con este fic... tenia que terminarlo pronto y bueno... esto me dio mucha pena porque me gustaron mucho los comentarios que recibí de parte de ustedes... así que por eso, creo que se merecen un final como este; por así decirlo, se lo ganaron. !disfrútenlo... porque yo llorare mientra ustedes lo leen! No, es broma. Disfrútenlo y espero que les guste... no es tan claro como me gustaría que lo fuera, pero, les dejara la hermosa tarea de descifrarlo hasta el ultimo punto y coma. ... otra broma.

ya, me dejo de bla bla y léanlo, disfrútenlo y si quieren me pueden to-matear.

* * *

 **Un: "¡sí, amor!"**

 _-¡Por favor Hikaru-san!... has algo que cautive a María e impida la boda.- me pidió Kyoko antes de entrar al hotel en donde se llevaría a cabo la rueda de prensa. –Ella te ama, Hikaru-san. – agregó._

Ahí Kyoko, esto solo lo hago por ti. Yo no quería intervenir en las decisiones de María, no quería atarla a mi injustamente, pero, si eres tu quien me lo dice, quien me lo grita y recalca mil veces; creo que valdrá la pena dar un paso hacia adelante e intervenir esta cruel anunciación nupcial. Sé que María no quiere casarse, se que María solo lo hace por su familia y, aun mas, por la imagen pública; pero ella es libre de decidir qué hacer con su vida. Por más que la ame, no puedo impedirle aquella libertad personal que cada persona posee. No soy quien para coartarla en sus acciones… no estoy a la altura de ella, como para pedir que me mire… ella esta tan alto y yo, solo soy un hombre quebrantado por el amor.

Si la quiero, debo dejarla ir… tengo que permitirle escoger.

 _-Hikaru, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes?- pregunto Kyoko y la mire extrañado. – se que aun somos jóvenes, pero, María-chan es aun más joven que nosotros y… cuando nosotros teníamos su edad, ¿sentiste alguna vez que no podías escoger por ti mismo? ¿Tu corazón anhelo en algún momento escuchar las palabras más preciadas que te puede decir un amante?- pregunto sonriendo antes de despedirse de un beso en mi mejilla para luego correr hacia la habitación de invitados que le había sido destinada para ver la rueda de prensa._

Kyoko… ella tiene razón.

Diablos… es por eso que me fascina esa mujer, pero, quien me fascina aun más es: María. Ella ilumina mis días con su sonrisa, cambia mi cara con su risa juguetona que salta de un lado a otro, cambiando el color de las cosas, como si fuera un ágil felino llamado Fifí.

Ahí… María-chan…

…María…

– ¡María-chan!- exclame justo a tiempo antes de que ella cruzara la puerta que la llevaba ante los periodistas. - ¡Hey, María!- repetí, apurando mi ritmo para llegar rápidamente junto a ella. Le sonreí y recobre un poco el aliento.

–Hikaru-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto colocando suavemente una de sus manos sobre mi espalda, en el momento en que encogí mi cuerpo por un poco de aire. – ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- pregunto y solté una pequeña risa. _Seguramente me veo patético._ Me enderece y tome suavemente la mano que antes me había acariciado. – María, no vallas allá.- dije y ella sonrió sin saber que decir. Estaba nerviosa, podía verlo reflejado en esos ojos felinos que ocultaban la verdad con un danzar único. – María, por favor… no vallas, no digas nada, no te vuelvas a acercar a Coppola.- pedí y ella sonrió mirando hacia las puertas que nos separaban de la prensa.

Suspiro y sostuve sus manos cerca de mi pecho, evitando que tomara la fugaz decisión de dar un paso hacia el costado y cruzar las puertas. –Hikaru, ¿Qué estás hablando?... por favor, tengo que ir frente a la prensa. Ya estoy atrasada.- espeto y sonreí recordando, por segunda vez, las palabras de Kyoko.

Ella quería escucharme oír lo que cualquier chica de su edad añoraba y así seria. –María Takarada… quédate a mi lado. No te enfrentes a la prensa y no pongas sentencia a tu libertad con un matrimonio, porque yo te amo… no soportaría verte entre los brazos de otro hombre, no sobreviviría a perderte a causa de un amor no deseado… María yo te amo y quisiera tener una oportunidad para conquistar ese encantador corazón tuyo. Quisiera tener la posibilidad de ser yo quien ocupe el primer puesto de tu amor, el que te despierte por las mañanas y el único que te sostenga de esta forma entre sus brazos. – le dije tomándola por la cintura, con el claro deseo de escuchar un "sí, amor" desde sus labios.

Pero no siempre todo es color de rosas…. –No Hikaru-san.- dijo manteniendo sus brazos apoyados contra mi pecho, como si quisiera evitar aun más el acercamiento entre nosotros. –estaba atrasada y ahora lo estoy aun mas. Hay un centenar de periodistas esperando por una noticia farandulera que los lleve a escribir un gran artículo, conseguir una buena paga por su trabajo y poder llevar el dinero suficiente a sus hogares para alimentar a su familia y en especial a aquel niño que espera cada día hasta muy tarde para poder ver a un padre que llega agotado luego de correr de un lado a otro por la vaga, casi inexistente, oportunidad de conseguir un titular…- dijo y luego se separo de mi para mirar fijamente las puertas que la separaban de su importante cita. – te quiero Hikaru-san, pero tú y yo sabíamos que esto sería así.- dijo sonriendo y sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho, golpeaba y pataleaba con el fin de hacerme despertar; debía evitar que María saliera a escenario, costara lo que costara…

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Al aire.**

Las luces volvieron gradualmente para traer una gran sorpresa a los periodistas sentados en el gran salón del hotel; en el cual se acababa de empezar la conferencia de prensa. – good morning to all viewers who are watching at the moment and journalists present here. I would like to apologize to all of you , for two reasons : ...- dijo una mujer en un perfecto inglés que dejo a todos congelados en la sala. El hombre a su lado rio suavemente y golpeo su micrófono para confirmar que estaba encendido. – buenos días. Soy Kuon Hizuri y… discúlpenme, pero, en esta ocasión solo me atendré a traducir las palabras inglesas de mi compañera.- explico señalando a la mujer que asentía y sonreía carismáticamente. – buenos días a todos los espectadores que nos están viendo en este momento y a los periodistas aquí presentes. Me gustaría pedir disculpas a todos ustedes, por dos razones: …- tradujo y la chica asintió para volver a tomar la palabra. – first , by making them believe that the press conference would reveal the date of the Coppola-Takarada marriage.- El hombre sentado junto a la chica suspiro y le sonrió dulcemente. _No creí que se tomaría este juego de traductor tan a pecho, pero, veamos que puedo ir haciendo con la historia que ella está contando._ – Primero, por hacerles creer que la conferencia de prensa revelaría la fecha del matrimonio Coppola-Takarada.- tradujo el hombre sonriendo al centenar de periodistas que estaban a punto de lanzarse como una avalancha sobre ellos. _Vamos que queda poco… vamos que queda poco, un poco mas y ya está._ – ¿Eso significa que no hay boda?- pregunto una mujer colocándose de pie entre los presentes en el salón. – seguramente María Takarada comprobó que realmente no estaba embarazada, ¿no?- pregunto y el "traductor" de la americana abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella falsa especulación. – No, claro que no. Ese nunca a…- intento decir Kuon, pero su acompañante se puso de pie tomando el micrófono, que antes había estado sobre la mesa, para dirigirse a la "imprudente reportera". La miro fría mente y sonrió de lado. –dime querida, ¿tú crees que María Takarada sería tan frívola, sínica o ambiciosa, como para casarse con un hombre e inventar un embarazo?- pregunto ocasionando un cierto escalofrió en la mujer, quien se sentó de inmediato y guardo silencio. Kyoko frunció el ceño y Kuon sonrió parándose junto a ella. –bueno, ahora que Kyoko-chan a dado por finalizado este juego de traducción, quisiéramos que prestaran atención a lo que tenemos que decir… - ¡María Takarada no llevara a cabo su matrimonio con nicol Coppola!- exclamo Kyoko interrumpiendo a Kuon y obteniendo una divertida mirada de parte de él. - claro que no se casaran, Kyoko; pero, no tenias que quitarme así la palabra.- le reprocho y la mujer le giño el ojo ocasionando una extraña emoción entre los periodistas. – En fin… lo que sucede es que toda la boda o la unión entre Takarada y Coppola siempre fue un juego de niños.- dijo Kuon soltando una contagiosa risa que desconcertó a Kyoko. – Kyoko-chan, se que tu tampoco estabas informada de esto… pero, siempre fue una gran actuación la que realizamos… todo, desde la llamada telefónica de María avisándote que se casaría, hasta el momento en que pusiste pies en el aeropuerto de Japón… pero para mí todo dejo de ser una actuación cuando entraste en mi departamento llevando de la mano a nuestro pequeño fru… - ¡Kuon!- exclamo Kyoko arrebatándole el micrófono de las manos para hablarle de manera más personal. –Habíamos quedado en que actuaríamos y diríamos que la boda era realmente un señuelo para presentar un nuevo drama protagonizado por María-chan y dirigido por Nicol-san.- le susurro Kyoko y el hombre asintió atrayendo el micrófono, de ella hacia él. Lo volvió a encender y, teniendo su rostro a solo unos centímetros de distancia, dijo con una sonrisa que la chica jamás podría quitarse de la mente. –Kyoko-chan. Todo esto fue el prologo a tu boda; nuestra boda… _¡santas piñas, Corn!_ La oleada de flashes inicio en el instante y la mirada de Kyoko quedo grabada en un millar de periódicos que tenían por titular "la actuación de la historia; el inicio de una gran historia de amor" María Takarada sonrió al ver aquella escena entre los brazos de Hikaru, entreabriendo la puerta del gran salón para no perderse por ningún motivo la gran esperada escena de amor. Takarada Lory disfrutaba, giraba de emoción y reía a carcajadas con la expresión del rostro de Kyoko que se emitía por televisión; no podía imaginar que todo había salido al pie de la letra… todo lo que habían planeado por meses, lo que había practicado y actuado al pie de la letra… su gran guion dramático había cobrado fuerzas y el inicio de una historia de amor se podía dar por comenzado. Kanae Kotonami intentaba ahogar su risa, escondiéndose entre los periodistas como "la reportera imprudente" capaz de insinuar que María se casaba a causa de un embarazo no deseado. Nicol Coppola celebraba, chiflaba y aplaudía desde el final del salón en el momento en que el famoso actor Kuon Hizuri tomo a Mogami Kyoko desde la cintura para robarle un pasional beso de amor; el afamado director italiano se sentía orgulloso de haber participado en aquella gran producción teatral que involucraba a los mejores exponentes del mundo del espectáculo. Cuando recibió, hace un año y medio, la llamada de su viejo amigo japonés, Takarada Lory, jamás dudo un segundo que aquella fascinante idea de: reunir a una perfecta pareja, no fuera a funcionar. - ¡la coppia vive!- grito en italiano, _vivan los novios,_ celebrando a la feliz pareja que ahora dejaban de participar en la perfecta produccion creada por los estudios y actores de Lory, para empezar a vivir su propia realidad de amor. La emision televisiva de aquel momento rompia, por mucho, los puntos y niveles de televisadores antes vistos. –¡ Esa es mami!- exclamo Haruki apuntando a la mujer que era presentada por el televisor del departamento de su padre. El pequeño se puso de pie sobre los cojines del sofa e intento saltar para alcanzar la imagen reflejada en la pantalla plana, pero unas fuertes manos alcanzaron a tomarlo y volverlo a sentar en el sofa, a su lado como el bello y obediente nieto que debia ser el pequeño. –tranquilo super espia, mami pronto estara de vuelta.- afirmo el hombre colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño para revolver sus cabellos y conseguir un chillido. –!abuelo Kuu!- - ¡Kuu, deja al pequeño Haru en paz!- grito Juliena saliendo de la cocina con una taza de leche para su adorado nieto. -claro querida...- dijo, el norteamericano, de lamas ganas para luego sacarle la lengua al mocoso que se mofaba de él, bebiendo alegremente la leche chocolatada sentado sobre las piernas de su adorada abuela. – esto no ha terminado entre tu y yo, mocoso super espia.- le dijo con señas visuales que solo entre ellos entendian. Julie dejo de prestarle atencion a sus dos machos que pelaban por censeguir el titulo de macho alfa, para concentrarse en la entrevista que protagonizaban sus dos hijos. _!Se ven tan adorables juntos!. Me alegro mucho de haber conversado con mi querido Lory sobre todo lo que habia acontecido mi hija Kyoko y a mi bello Kuon... al fin los puedo ver juntos, abrasados y confirmardo una proxima fecha de matrimonio abiertamente frente a la prensa._ _-_ ¡kuu!... !Te dije que no lo molestaras mas, querido!- espeto acariciando suavemente el cabello del pequeño que tenia los ojos llorosos a causa de los retos visuales que tenia con su abuelo. Kuu guardo silencio e hizo un puchero que no contenia suficientes barras de poder como para derrotar el imperio impuesto por su nieto Haruki. Juliena sabia que no podia acabar con la guerra interna que llevaba su nieto contra su marido, pero, al menos sabia que podia mantener a los dos perros rabiosos que eran, al mergen de la castastrofe imperial. Sonrrio y primero beso la frente del pequeño , para luego pasar a besar los labios de su sensual marido. – colorin colorado, mi querido kuu... este cuento se ha acabado.- dijo moviendo su dedo como si fuera una varita magica, antes de dejarlo posar suavemente sobre la cabeza del pequeño Haruki.

* * *

y bien, espero con ansias sus tomates, paltas, calabazas, analicis, comentarios y sus reviewtations... si si, lo se, soy pesima para el ingles, pero, se entiende de todas formas... creo.

besholates, besos, y nos leemos (claramente en los reviews)

espero poder crearme una rica ensalada despues de este capitulo 2x(un final)

muchas gracias por llegar a este punto, realmente estoy muy merecen todo mi cariño, aprecio y chocolates.


End file.
